The Mortal Games
by C. Lizzy
Summary: In penance for the heartbreak they caused people everywhere, twenty-four young characters from The Mortal Instruments and The Infernal Devices will fight to the death until only one remains. Who will win The Mortal Games?
1. The Reaping

Hundreds of book characters stood before the New York Institute. They were anxiously awaiting the arrival of Effie Trinket, the lady who had volunteered to perform the reaping. At exactly seven o'clock (the reaping had to take place at night because for the few vampires vampires that were there). Effie walked on to stage that had been set up for the occasion.

"Welcome, welcome! The time has come to select twenty-four courageous book characters to compete in the first and only Mortal Games. Before we begin, we have a short video, brought to you for the Capitol!" Effie clicked a button and a video began to play.

"Heartbreak, terrible heartbreak. The Mortal Instruments and The Infernal devices caused the hearts of readers all over the world to break." An image of a teenage girl hugging a book to her chest and crying 'Malec!' appeared on the screen. "Now, the fans want revenge. In penance for the unimaginable heartbreak these books have caused readers everywhere, twenty-four characters from The Mortal Instruments and The Infernal Devices series will be sent to an arena to fight to the death until a lone victor remains. Friend will turn against friend, family ties will be put to the test. Who will win The Mortal Games?"

Effie Trinket laughed to herself as she watched images of crying girls and books flying into walls. She didn't think she had seen anything so ridiculous in her whole life (which is saying a lot. She is from the Capitol after all.)

On her cue, Effie opened the box containing the predetermined names of tributes and pulled the first slip out. "Sebastian Verlac!"

A platinum blonde haired boy bounded up the stairs with lightening fast speed. Effie hadn't even seen him leave the crowd. There were mixed reactions from people. Some were thrilled that he might die, others were worried that they might have to fight him. Sebastian glared at the crowd through his narrow black eyes. He knew he would win. He was, of course, part demon.

"Jessamine Lovelace!" Effie called next. A faint shriek came from the crowd. A blonde-haired girl was clinging to a boy, who was trying to pry him from her. He succeeded, and she walked with slow, shuffling steps to the stage, cursing her objection to learning to be a shadowhunter.

"Theresa Gray!" This girl, unlike the last, did not make a sound. She held her head high and confidently made her way to the stairs, doing her best to ignore the pained looks on the faces of the boys that loved her. She could feel the beginnings of tears forming in her eyes. Humiliated, she blinked them away. Theresa Gray did not cry.

"Isabelle Lightwood!" The reaction to this name was much stronger than the last. A boy with black hair flung his arms around the girl's neck. A different boy who was clearly not related was standing next to her muttering "Not Izzy, not Izzy," while blinking away tears. To Effie's horror, she saw that the tears were faintly red. She had been warned of the vampires, but she was not prepared for the shock.

Isabelle pushed the black-haired boy back, hugged the vampire boy, and hugged a boy who looked like a smaller version of the black-haired boy before making her way confidently to the stage. She did not appear to be nervous in the least.

"Cecily Herondale!" This girl was much younger than all the others that had been called, but she was no less confident. Despite her older brother's and sister's pained reactions, she did not shed a single tear.

"Ella Herondale!" Cecily Herondale's older sister, obviously. Effie thought it was a shame that so many characters would be losing their siblings, but this is what they got for breaking hearts.

"James Carstairs!" The tall brown haired girl gasped. The elder Herondale gasped as well. A silver haired boy was looking between Tessa and the Herondale boy with wide, sad eyes. He clapped the Herondale boy on the shoulder and made his way up to the stairs. Despite his young age, he had gray hair and carried a cane. Effie thought that was odd.

"Maxwell Lightwood!" Isabelle Lightwood's hand covered her mouth. Tears were forming in young Max's eyes. His brother and a blonde-haired boy were talking to him and hugging him. Max went straight to Isabelle as soon as he was on the stage. He flung his skinny arms around her waist and started to cry. Isabelle stroked his hair and tried not to cry herself. Effie had to dab tears from her own eyes.

"Maia Roberts!" A loud gasp filled the otherwise silent air. It came from a dark-skinned girl standing near the black-haired and blonde-haired boys. She brushed a tear from her eye and hugged the other boy she was standing with, a tall boy with dark brown hair, and proceeded to the stage.

"Magnus Bane!"

"No!" The black-haired boy gasped. To Effie's shock, the young man, Magnus, kissed the black-haired boy on the lips. She tried to keep her shock to herself though. Magnus made his way to the stage, nearly blinding everyone with the amount of glitter on his body. Effie thought he would fit right in with the Capitol people.

"Clarissa Fray!" A red-haired girl froze. Her expression went between horror, fear, and sadness. Before she could make any move towards the stage, the blonde-haired boy wrapped her up in his arms. He brushed a tear from her eye and whispered something in her ear. She nodded, and went to the stage. The boy with platinum blonde hair grinned a grin so terrifiying that Effie took a step away from him.

"William Herondale!" Theresa Gray's eyes widened. James, who had moved to stand beside her, squeezed her hand. Will went to the stage, not casting so much as a glance in their direction. It was easy to see the pain beneath his brave exterior.

Effie called out the rest of the names.

"Helen Blackthorn!"

"Gabriel Lightwood!"

"Sophie Collins!"

"Nathaniel Gray!"

"Aline Penhallow!"

"Gideon Lightwood!"

"Maureen!"

"Alexander Lightwood!"

"Jonathan Herondale!"

"Simon Lewis!"

"Raphael Santiago!"

"Jordan Kyle!"

Many tears were shed, many hugs were given, many gasps and shrieks were heard. Effie was thankful that she'd only have to draw two names next year. Maybe they'd promote her to a better district for volunteering to do this. They owed her.


	2. Goodbyes

**AN: I'm only showing 4 different sets of goodbyes because I don't feel like writing 24 of these (and I'm sure you don't want to read all 24), plus some people wouldn't even have visitors (Sebastian, for example). **

**Also, thank you to herongray for reviewing! **

_Tessa Gray_

Tessa's first visitor came right away. She wasn't expecting the person who came through the door. It was Mortmain. He was the last person she expected to see.

Mortmain sat down on the chair next to the small sofa Tessa was sitting. For a moment, he didn't say anything. Then he said, "My clockwork army is growing stronger. However strong my army may be, I will be powerless unless you live. You can tell your Nephilim friends."

"Why? Why do you need me?" Tessa asked him. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"You could become so much more, Miss Gray, and I could've helped you. But I'm leaving you alone now."

"Because I'm going to die?" A fact she faced when they called her name.

"Yes, mostly because of that. It doesn't give me much of a choice."

He stood up and began to walk to the door. "Wait," Tessa said. "My brother, Nate, told me once that you never wanted to hurt me."

"He wasn't lying." And with that, he was gone.

It was about twenty minutes before she had any more visitors. Charlotte and Henry were both looking rather sad when they came in. Charlotte's hands were resting lightly on her stomach. The baby was due soon. Tessa would never get to meet the little boy.

The two of them sat down on either side of Tessa, Charlotte placed a hand on top of hers.

"It has been a privilege to know you, Tessa," she whispered. Tessa had never heard her sound so broken. She had, in fact, just said goodbye to the three people who were as good as children to her.

"Thank you," Tessa told her. "And you, too Henry. Thank you for giving me a roof over my head. For being my family when I had none." She paused for a second, not knowing what to say. "Henry, good luck with your inventions. I know you'll be famous one day."

Henry smiled sadly. "I highly doubt that Tessa, but thank you, anyway."

"And good luck with your son. Have you decided on a name?"

"Edward," Charlotte said. "Edward Branwell."

"That's a lovely name," Tessa told her.

A man opened the door and told them it was time to go.

"We wish you the best of luck, Tessa," Henry said. "Goodbye."

They were the last people Tessa spoke to before she left.

* * *

_Alec Lightwood_

Alec was taken to a small room on the second floor of a building. There was a small velvet couch and a chair in the room. He sat down on the velvet couch, distracting himself by messing with the soft material.

The door opened and his mom and dad came in. They sat on either side of him. His mom wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close as if he was a child. His dad just sat there and watched with a look of mild interest.

"You don't need to worry about me, mom," Alec said once he pulled free of him mom's embrace.

"I know, she sniffled. I'm not worried about you. I mean, I am, very worried, but Izzy, and Max, and-"

"I'll keep them safe."

"You can't keep them all safe," his dad muttered.

"Maybe not, but I can try."

They sat there for a few minutes in silence before his dad said, "Mayrse, can I have a few words with my son?" She nodded and left the room.

Alec hated being alone with dad. Nothing good ever came from situations like that.

"Well, son," he started. "I know you want to protect everyone, but-"

"I know. I can't protect everyone." Alec knew all too well that only one of us would be coming out.

"Yes, but if you must be protective… Don't sacrifice yourself for the warlock."

Alec knew it would somehow come back to his relationship with Magnus. It always did with his dad. His dad never approved of it and never would.

"I will do whatever I want when I get into that arena, and if I want to protect the people I love, that is what I will do." Alec didn't want to lose his cool but he could feel it coming.

"You do not love that warlock!"

That did it. Alec jumped up and shouted, "You can't tell me what I feel!"

"I am your father-"

"And what? You own me? I'm eighteen, dad. I make my own choices whether you like it or not."

"Fine, then. Make the wrong choices. Get yourself killed. But if you die for that warlock, know that it will not be an honorable death." He stormed out.

Alec sat back down and put his head in his hands. This was not the way he wanted things to end between him and his father.

* * *

_Will Herondale_

Charlotte and Henry sat down beside Will. He decided the moment they called his name that I had to come clean to them. He would tell them about his curse.

Will didn't know how else to do it, so he decided on quick and straightforward. "There is something I have to tell you." Charlotte and Henry nodded. "When I was young, before I came to the Institute, I found a pyxis in my father's study and opened it." Charlotte's eyes widened but she didn't say a word. "The demon that was inside put a curse on me so that anyone who loved me would die."

"Oh, Will," Charlotte said. "So that's why you wanted me to tell you if your parents died." He nodded.

"That's impossible, though," Henry said. "Demons are at their weakest when-"

"I'm getting to that. That's why I came to the institute, to try to protect my family.

"Recently, with the help of Magnus Bane, I found the demon that cursed me. It told me that there never was a curse. All those times I was rude or lied about where I'd been and what I'd been doing, it was all for nothing."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Charlotte whispered.

"Because you would've felt bad for me and loved me. I couldn't risk it."

"We've always loved you, Will," Charlotte said. "Don't ever think otherwise."

Charlotte put her arms around Will. He tensed for a second, but let her hug him. Now that he knew she was safe from the nonexistent curse he could let her do that. It was kind of sad. He was just given the chance to start over and now he was going to have to see everyone he loved die. Maybe not everyone. He planned to keep Tessa and Jem safe as long as he was able.

"Thank you so much for everything," Will told both of them. "I will always think of you as family."

A man dressed in a strange white uniform told Charlotte and Henry they had to leave. They said goodbye and Charlotte hugged Will again and nearly cried.

"Stay away from the demon pox," I told them. They both gave a halfhearted laugh. The door closed behind them

* * *

_Clary Fray_

Clary's mother and Luke came right away. Her mom kept a hand on Luke's arm even when she sat down next to Clary on the small sofa. She looked very tired and pale. Thinking back, she hadn't been acting right for about a week.

"Clary," she said. "There's something I have to tell you." She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. "I went to the doctor a few weeks ago and... they did some tests. I- I have cancer. They told me I only have three months to live." Clary gasped. "I should've told you sooner. I just didn't know how. I'm so sorry. You shouldn't have to find out like this."

Clary didn't know what to say. She could feel herself tearing up. Her mom wrapped her arms around her. Luke put his arms around the two of them.

"Everything's going to be fine," her mom whispered unevenly. She pulled away, wiping her eyes.

"Please come home, Clary," Luke said. "We can't lose you."

"I'll try." She didn't know if she meant it though. She couldn't let her friends die, but she also couldn't just leave her mom knowing that she may not be alive much longer. She felt like my heart was being torn in a million different directions.

"You promise?" Luke asked. Clary nodded. He put a warm hand on her shoulder. "I'm proud of you. You've become so much more than anyone could ever hope to be."

"Thank you. And promise me, both of you, if I... don't come back-" Her mom opened her mouth to say something but she went on. "Promise me you'll be happy."

"We'll try," her mom said. "we'll try."

A man leaned in and told them it was time to go. They each hugged her one more time.

"We'll see you soon," Luke said. The door closed behind both of them. Clary wondered if I'd ever see her mom again, even if she survived the arena.


	3. Trains Rides: Part 1

**AN: Sorry, this isn't the most exciting chapter... It'll get better after the next one. (here's a hint, Jace + Prep Teams). Thanks's for those of you who have stuck with it this far! As always, reviews are welcome!**

Part 1

The first train was occupied by Clary, Jace, Isabelle, Simon, Max, and Cecily. All six of them were gathered in the dining car. Max was still in shock from being chosen. He leaned against Isabelle's shoulder. Isabelle kept her arm around him protectively. She could remember how just a few months ago she almost lost him. Odds are, she'd be loosing him again. They both knew he would hardly stand a chance against trained Shadowhunters.

Simon was really worried about Isabelle. He wouldn't tell her; she wouldn't like that. Simon knew Isabelle could take care of herself, but they weren't fighting demons. Could Izzy kill someone she loved if it came down to keeping herself alive? The bigger question, Simon thought, was would she? Simon thought about the potential of it coming down to him and Izzy, or Clary, even Jace or Alec. He knew he wouldn't and couldn't kill any of them, even if it came down to his own life.

Jace, for once in his life, was actually afraid. Not for himself, but for Clary. She had been acting funny ever since the reaping. She was quiet. The Clary he knew was never quiet. She hadn't touched her food either. When he asked her if she was okay, she just shook her head and quit talking altogether. Something was wrong.

Cecily felt awkward sitting amongst this bunch who clearly knew each other very well. They were, after all, from the same century. She wished she could be with her sister and her brother. She didn't know what train they were on.

The door to the car came open and a young girl with dark brown braided hair came in. She took a seat at the end of the table.

"Hello," she said. "I'm your mentor, Katniss Everdeen, and you all are..." The six kids introduced themselves.

"Are you a shadowhunter?" Max asked.

"I'm sorry, what?" Katniss asked.

"A shadowhunter? You know, Nephilim, demon hunters."

"Um, no."

"Max," Isabelle whispered in her brother's ear. "She's a mundie from the future. Apparently we don't exist in the future."

"Then who protects mundanes from demons?" Izzy shrugged.

Katniss was very confused by all this conversation, so she decided to change the subject. "So... What kind of experience do you have with weapons?" Katniss regretted asking the question as soon as it left her mouth. All of them, other than Simon and Cecily, began rattling off the names of weapons she had never heard of before. Seraph blades, chakrams, electrum whips, kinjals. "How about anything... normal? Knives, swords, bow and arrow?"

"I can shoot a bow," Simon said. Katniss was grateful that someone did something useful.

"Look, Catpiss-" Jace interjected.

"It's Kat_niss__."_

"Whatever. Seraph blades are our normal weapons. To mundanes like you, that may sound strange, but to us, it's completely normal," Jace interjected.

"Will someone please explain to me why you keep calling me a mundane?" Katniss asked.

"A mundane is a human," Jace explained.

"But you're all human."

"No, we're Shadowhunters. Except Simon, he's a vampire. Didn't someone explain the to you?"

"No." Katniss never read the papers the Capitol had given her. She probably would now.

"My advice to you, then, is to just roll with it. Don't try to understand. It'll come together eventually," Simon said.

"Okay, then." Katniss was still completely confused. She didn't think it would ever come together, as Simon had put it. She decided to focus on her food.

It was then that Jace noticed that Clary had slipped out of the car without think twice, Jace left the car, ignoring Isabelle asking where he was going.

He found Clary in the room they would be sharing. She was curled up on her side staring at the wall. She didn't acknowledge him when he came in or when he sat down next to her.

"Clary?" he whispered. "Is everything okay?" She shook her head. "Will you tell me what's wrong?"

"My mom," a tear fell from her eye, "has c-cancer."

"Oh, no..." Clary sat up and leaned on Jace's shoulder. Jace gently stroked her hair.

"She might only have three months to live." She burst into tears.

"You'll get you back to her. I promise," Jace said.

"B-but you, and Simon, and Isabelle, and Alec, and-"

"It's just not going to end well no matter what, is it?" Clary shook her head.

"Aren't you worried? Even a little bit?"

"Yes," Jace admitted. "I'm worried about you."

"I can take care of myself."

"I know. Just do me a favor."

"Anything."

"Don't do anything reckless in the arena."

To Jace's relief, Clary laughed. "I don't know if I can guarantee that."

* * *

After Clary and Jace left, the others left for their rooms as well. Simon and Isabelle were sharing a room. Isabelle was exhausted and already in pajamas ready to go to sleep. As hard as she tried, she couldn't fall asleep. Her stele had been taken away, so she couldn't use any runes to help her sleep. They probably wouldn't work though. Not even the comfort of having Simon beside her seemed to help at all. She couldn't stop thinking about Max. And Alec. She wanted to know what had happened between him and her dad.

"Isabelle?" Simon asked quietly.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"I didn't wake you up, did I?"

"No. I don't think I'll be doing much sleeping for a while."

"Why not?"

"We're about to go into an arena to kill each other. Why do you think? Oh, and also both of my brothers and demon boy are going to be there, too."

"I'm worried, too."

"I never said I was worried."

"You sort of implied it."

"Yeah, I guess I did."

Izzy laid her head on Simon's chest. She didn't see the smile that formed on his lips. It felt right to him to have Izzy beside him. He couldn't ignore the nagging thought that only one person could come out of the arena. There was something he had to tell her before they were out if time.

"Isabelle?" She didn't respond. Her breathing had evened out. She was asleep. Simon sighed. He'd just have to wait.

* * *

In Max and Cecily's car things were awkward to say the least. There were no chairs in the room, so they had no choice but to share the bed. It wasn't a large bed, so it was impossible for them to not be touching. Both of them were extremely uncomfortable.

"Would you move your legs already?" Cecily snapped.

"They're as far over as I can get them! Why don't you try moving your legs?" Max shouted back.

"I did! By the Angel, why must you twenty-first century people be so tall?"

"By the Angel?"

"Yes, our saying. I believe you modern people say it, too."

"Yeah, but I didn't know you ancient people said it."

"Ancient? Dinosaurs are ancient. I am not ancient."

"Whatever. Just shut up and go to sleep."

* * *

Part 2

Will, Tessa, Jem, Alec, Magnus, and Ella were on the second train. Their mentor, Haymitch Abernathy, was already there with a drink in hand. He and Will had become fast friends.

"So then the ducks ate the pie! Those nasty little cannibals ate it!" Haymitch guffawed, nearly spilling his liquor.

Jem rolled his eyes and turned to Tessa. "Does he tell everyone that story?" she inquired.

"Pretty much," Jem mumbled.

Alec watched Will with curiosity. He turned to Magnus and asked, "Is that the Will you keep talking about?"

"Yes. You see what I mean? He looks just like you. Well, not just like you, but close."

"Did you sleep with him?"

"Alexander!" Magnus was appalled. "No. Absolutely not!" That seemed to put Alec at ease, but he was still suspicious of Will.

Will broke into a slurred song about demon pox. It was amazing how quickly he had become intoxicated. Tessa, Jem, and Ella were both worrying about him.

"One time I was mentoring tributes," Haymitch said, "and I told the girl she had as much charm as a dead slug." He and Will laughed a little too hard at the story that wasn't even that funny. Ella had heard enough. When Will went to take another swig of liquor, she snatched the bottle from his hands.

"How about we get you to bed?" she suggested.

"But Elllllaaa."

"I don't want to hear it. Come along now." She grabbed her brother by the arm and took him to their sleeping car.

Ella eventually convinced Will to lay down. He refused to go to sleep despite the fact that he could hardly keep his eyes open.

"Where's Tess?" He moaned.

"Tessa? She's still eating. Go to sleep. You can see her in the morning."

"Wannaseehernow."

"That's too bad. You have to sleep."

He mumbled something unintelligible and rolled over, taking most of the blankets with him. Ella rolled her eyes. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Alec and Magnus became ''tired" soon after Ella and Will left. They went to their car, which was far to dull for Magnus's liking.

"It's a shame they took your stele," Magnus said. "'Cause-"

"Yeah, I know."

"Eh, who needs stamina runes anyway."

* * *

Tessa and Jem helped Haymitch to his sleeping car. He was so drunk he couldn't talk when they left him. They then went to their car

The blanket on their bed was made of a silvery gray material. It reminded Jem of the yin fen, which he had been told would be taken when he went into the arena.

Jem shook his head to clear away his thoughts of the drug. He wouldn't take much until right before he went into the arena. Hopefully he would be able to make it at least a little while in the arena. He planned on using whatever time he had to protect Will and Tessa.

Tessa's hand hardly ever left the jade pendant that Jem gave her. It brought her comfort now, much like her angel had done. Her angel had been take before she got on the train.

Jem took Tessa's hand and laced his fingers with hers. She smiled faintly.

"Jem..." she said.

"Yes?"

"Before we left... Mortmain came to visit me."

Tessa felt Jem's body tense. "What did he want?"

"I- I don't really know. He was only there for a few minutes. He said something about how his army was growing stronger but he couldn't do anything without me and that I could've become so much more. Also, I asked him about something Nate told me once. He said that he never wanted to hurt me. Mortmain said that he wasn't lying."

"Somehow, I don't believe that."

"I don't know. It was... very strange."

"What did Charlotte and Henry say?"

"I didn't tell them." Jem nodded. "I wonder what he needed me for." /I'll never find out though./ Tessa knew that she didn't stand a chance against trained Shadowhunters, especially the Verlac boy. Something about him sent a chill down her spine.

"Don't worry about it." He kissed Tessa's forehead and clicked off the lights.


	4. Train Rides: Part 2

**AN: Sorry about the late update! I was busy all weekend and had absolutely no chance to write! I can't say that this will make up for it... I had a hard time writing for these characters, so they may seem a little OOC. **

**Reviews are welcome as always! **

****Part 1

On train three, Sophie, Gideon, Nate, Jessamine, Gabriel, and Sebastian were enjoying a fairly quiet meal with their mentor Peeta Mellark. Peeta noticed that most of the shadowhunters (and two mundanes) kept sneaking glances at the one with white-blond hair and black eyes. Peeta had been warned about him. He was the one with demon blood in him. The concept of angels and demons was still a little far fetched for a mundane like Peeta, but unlike Katniss, Peeta had actually read the packet on the Shadowhunters and understood them as much as a mundane could.

The silence that had been nice at first was growing tense. Peeta didn't quite know what to say to break it. He had never mentored tributes before, especially not ones with supernatural powers. He decided that the best thing to do would be to try to get to know his tributes as well as he could.

"So... Tell me about yourselves," he started, getting everyone's attention.

There was a moment of silence before someone piped up and said, "I'm Nate."

"Okay," Peeta said. "And what do you... do for a living?" His way with words seemed to have left him.

"I work for someone," Nate replied shortly.

"And who is this 'someone?'"

"No one you need to know."

Peeta decided to move on to someone else. He pointed at the blond haired girl sitting next to him. "What about you?"

"I'm Jessamine," the girl said. "I'm a shadowhunter and I'm married to Nate." That caught Peeta off guard a little bit but he didn't let his surprise show. He and Katniss had been around the same age when they had gotten married, or at least pretended to.

The next person introduced himself as Gabriel. He was also a shadowhunter. After him came Sophie, a mundane, Gideon, a shadowhunter, and Sebastian, a shadowhunter. None of them were married, but it was obvious to Peeta that Sophie and Gideon loved each other.

"So... What kind of things do you shadowhunters do?" Peeta asked.

"We kill demons," Gabriel answered shortly.

"What do the demons look like exactly?"

"There's a lot of different kinds," Gideon said. "Some look like humans, some look like animals, some look like neither." To Peeta, the demons sounded similar to mutts.

Jessamine yawned. She was getting bored with all this shadowhunter talk. Though she regretted not focusing more in training now that she would have to put it to the test, she still despised them. She wished she could be back anywhere, even the institute. At least she was no longer in the silent city. Death would be better than going back there.

Sebastian watched the two sets of lovebirds and one annoyed brother with little interest. They were no longer human to him. They were prey, and he was the predator. In a matter of time, they'd all be dead and he'd be on his way back home. He planned on having some fun along the way.

Peeta cast an uneasy glance at Sebastian. There was a cold, calculated look on his face. Something told Peeta he was formulating ways to kill everyone in the room. He wondered if that's what careers did on their train ride. All of these kids reminded him of careers. They were all able to use weapons and appeared to be very intelligent. He hadn't decided if that was a good thing or not.

Gideon took Sophie's hand. Sophie gave him a tight lipped smile. She was thankful that Gideon was with her. He made her feel safe. Looking around at the other shadowhunters and Nate Gray, she lost the feeling of safety. The blonde one, Sebastian, made her particularly nervous. She had heard his name mumbled throughout the crowd during the reaping. From what she gathered, he was dangerous.

Gabriel's eyes darted between his brother and the mundane servant girl. He couldn't believe his brother would ever fall for a mundane, especially a servant. He would be talking to his brother about that later...

* * *

Part 2

The fourth and final train was occupied by Helen, Aline, Maia, Jordan, Raphael, and Maureen. Their mentor, Johanna Mason, was annoyed that she had to do this since EVERYONE ELSE REFUSED. (Excuse Johanna, she's more than a little annoyed.)

Helen and Aline were worried about what would happen to their friends. Neither of them thought they'd be able to kill them, even the ones they didn't know.

_But what if they don't have a problem with it?_ Helen thought as she looked at the four downworlders gathered around the table. The werewolves seemed nice enough, but looks were deceiving. Maybe they're friendly appearance was simply a facade and they were really discussing how to kill everyone. And the vampires. Helen knew the girl had a reputation. She was crazy, to put it nicely. And the boy would probably be merciless too. Helen was afraid she was losing her mind.

Maia, Jordan, and Aline were probably the only sane people in the train (yes, that includes Johanna). Helen was panicking, Raphael was plotting their deaths (actually just one death...), and Maureen was... Maureen.

Raphael was one of the few people that was actually glad to be going into this game. He finally had the perfect opportunity to do something he had planned on doing long ago. He smiled to himself.

He was going to kill the Daylighter.

Maia decided that she might as well eat despite her lack of appetite. Unfortunately, whoever planned this thing wasn't being very considerate. When she touched her fork she immediately jerked her hand back. A red mark had formed on her fingers where she touched the utensil. Jordan gave her a curious look. She mouthed the word 'silver.' He nodded.

"I assume you all get the concept of the games, right?" Johanna said loudly.

"What are we doing before the games?" Maureen asked.

Johanna rolled her eyes. "After you get off the train, you'll be taken to your prep team. Then you'll go to the opening ceremonies. After that you'll have three days of training. Then you'll have interviews, and then you'll go into the arena. Got it?" Maureen nodded. "Good, because I'm not explaining it again."

"What are the opening ceremonies exactly?" Aline asked.

"Basically you're going to dress up and parade around in front of thousands of people," Johanna answered shortly. Aline wrinkled her nose.

Johanna looked at Maia and Jordan and said, "You two better eat while you still can."

"We would if we could," Maia snapped.

"Why can't you?" Johanna asked.

"We're werewolves. Silver burns us. The utensils are silver."

"Right," Johanna scoffed. She hadn't bothered to read he packet either and quite frankly didn't believe any of this shadowhunter crap. Demon hunters. _Right. And I'm a unicorn,_ Johanna thought.

Aline watched Helen. Helen had a wild look in her eyes like an animal in a trap. She'd jump at the even the slightest noise. It wasn't like her. Aline couldn't figure out what was wrong. True, they were going to kill each other, but they faced death every day. Maybe it was the thought of having to kill people they knew. That was a pretty horrifying thought. Aline could understand why Helen would be worried about that, but she was beyond worried. She looked almost... crazy. She hated to put it that way, but Helen looked a little bit crazy.

Maureen was struggling to keep herself in her seat. She needed blood. There had been a wine glass full of thick red cattle blood but she had sucked it down in one gulp. It wasn't a physical need for blood, but a desire, a lust. If she could've she would've sucked the blood from everyone in the room. But, rules are rules, and even Maureen didn't want to face the consequence that would follow breaking the 'no killing before the games,' rule. The penalty was death. Maureen couldn't die. She had plans for when she won...


	5. Prep Teams

**AN: So sorry for the (very) late update. I'll try to be more regular from now on! Thanks to everyone following the story!**

Part 1: Jace Wayland

"Hey! Get away from me- Oh no, you're not going to- Ow!"

A member of Jace's prep team ripped a strip of hair off of Jace, grumbling to herself as he yelled at her. Jace had never see anything as bizarre as his prep team. They gave Magnus a run for his money. Between the prep team and demons, he'd take the demons. At least he could kill those.

Jace continued to yell and curse at his prep team as they got him ready. They washed him down with a hose at least five times before they moved on.

"I just _love _your tattoos," one of the creeps, as he had dubbed the members of his prep team, said. "So in style!"

"They're not tattoos, they're runes," Jace growled, fighting the urge to kick the creep scrubbing his feet.

"Vat's a rune?" asked one of the creeps who had a weird(er) accent.

"Zey give us power," Jace said in an imitation of the man's accent.

"Vat do you mean?"

"I mean zat zey give us power. Did you not hear me?"

"I heard you, but I do not understand."

"Of course you don't. You just a mundane."

"Vat's a-"

One of the other creeps put a hand on accent-creep's shoulder. "Don't ask, Fabio," she said.

The creep that had just spoken came towards Jace wielding a sponge and a container of what looked like something out of Isabelle's makeup bag.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jace said.

"Just covering up your scars, that's all," the girl squeaked.

"No," Jace said firmly.

The girl sighed. "I didn't want to have to do this, but Karmina, your stylist, said that if you don't let us do what we have to do, you have to wear a duck costume at the ceremonies."

Jace glared at her and said, "You are one evil woman." He grudgingly let the creeps attack him with makeup.

A woman in a black shirt and black pants with spiky neon blue hair stomped into Jace's room. "How many times do I have to tell you?" She yelled in a deep voice that Jace didn't expect from her. "You're not supposed to cover the scars!" The creeps cowered from her. "Out! All of you! Out!" The three creeps scampered away, still holding their makeup sponges.

"Sorry about them," the woman grumbled. "I'm Karmina, your head stylist. And you are Jace-"

"Lightwood," Jace said. No one seemed to know which last name to call him by.

"Yes. Give me just a minute to get all this makeup off. I don't know what those idiots were thinking. I told them a thousand times not to cover up the rune scars!"

"How do you know about the runes?" Jace asked.

"We were told the basics about your world. Some people didn't care to pay attention though."

It didn't take long for Karmina to get all the makeup off of Jace. She had intervened just in time. After she was done, she tossed Jace a stack of familiar feeling clothes.

"Your outfit was too easy to design. All we had to do was get your gear," Karmina said.

"Wait- How'd you get my gear?"

"Someone sent it to us. Go on now, put it on."

Karmina politely turned around while Jace put on the familiar gear. He was glad to know he wouldn't have to wear some silly costume.

"Ah, that looks perfect," Karmina said. "Just one more thing." She pulled a black marker from her pocket. "I'm going to draw a few runes on. That's it."

"Why not just use a stele?" Jace asked.

"You're not allowed to use them. It's considered an unfair advantage."

Jace grumbled something to himself. Karmina drew a few extremely inaccurate runes on Jace's arms. Jace offered to draw them himself but Karmina refused. When she was finally satisfied with her work, she took a few steps back and looked Jace over.

"Perfect," she said. She looked at her silver wristwatch. "Well, you've got about forty-five minutes until the ceremonies start. We should probably head down."

Part 2: Magnus Bane

Magnus felt right at home with his prep team. If anything, he (literally) outshone them. The prep team was shocked that one of the tributes dressed more over the top than they did.

"You wear so much glitter!" A young girl giggled. "Does it ever come off?"

"Nah, not really. Most of it'll wash off, but I always manage to miss some."

"You ought to love your costume then!" a man said while he expertly styled Magnus's hair. "Close your eyes," he said. Magnus did so and the man sprayed his hair with glitter hairspray.

"Do we need anymore glitter?" A woman asked.

"It couldn't hurt..." The man said. "Pablo did say to use a lot..."

The woman shrugged and began spraying Magnus with sparkle spray. In a matter of seconds, Magnus was coated from head to toe in purple and blue glitter.

"This stuff is incredible," Magnus said. "Where did you get it?"

"Made it right here in the Capitol," the young girl said proudly.

"Can I get some?"

The woman laughed. "If you win, you can have a lifetime supply."

The mention of the games put a damper on Magnus's good mood. He had been trying to avoid thinking about the fact that either he or Alec was going to die. As much as he hated to admit it, he would be sad to see Isabelle, Clary, even Jace and Simon die. There were Will, Jem, and Tessa as well. But, he was going to protect Alec as long as he could.

"Pablo should be here in a minute," the man said, snapping Magnus out of his thoughts about the games. The three prep team members exited the room.

Moments later, a man in tight black leather pants and a red silk shirt with poofy sleeves came in. He was holding a garment on a coat hanger.

"I am Pablo," the man said. "And you must be Magnus." Pablo held his hand out and Magnus shook it. "We mustn't delay. Here is your outfit." He handed Magnus the coat hanger. On the coat hanger was a pair of sparkly purple pants that looked like they came out of Magnus's closet.

"No shirt?" Magnus asked.

"Nope. Just the pants. Hurry up now," Pablo said.

Magnus pulled on the pants, which were tight even compared to his usual attire. Pablo nodded in satisfaction.

"Looks wonderful," Pablo said. "You like it?"

"Yes," Magnus answered.

"Good. It's time to go."


	6. Opening Ceremonies

**AN: I apologize for not updating in forever, but this is more of a side project for when I've got writer's block. Lucky for you guys, I have a bad case it now! So I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Clary Fray 1.1

"Hey gorgeous," Jace said. He ducked down and kissed Clary's cheek. She smiled. He was in gear. She wished she could've been, but they insisted that she wear the silver dress that she wore to the celebration after the battle with Valentine. Back then it was a pretty dress, now it was a reminder of Amatis, who was now a demon shadowhunter. She shuddered at the thought of her cold eyes and cold smile.

"You okay?" Jace asked.

She shrugged. "Yeah. Just distracted I guess."

He frowned. "Thinking about your mom?"

"I am now, thanks. I was thinking about Amatis."

"Oh."

Two very cheery looking people walked up. One of them was Jako, her stylist, and the other was a woman that Jace seemed to recognize- probably his stylist.

"You two look stunning!" the woman exclaimed. "That dress looks like it was made for you, dear!"

"Thanks."

"Remember, put on a happy face and look lively! The crowds will adore you!"

"You're very popular already," Jako said.

"Thanks, but I already knew that," Jace said.

"With the crowds, moron," Clary said. He rolled his eyes.

Part 1.2: Simon  
Looking around at everyone, Simon realized how lame his costume- if you could call it that-was. Just a pair of old jeans and his old "Clearly I have made some bad decisions" shirt. He paled in comparison to Isabelle (no pun intended). She was gorgeous in her white dress and ruby pendant. Her whip was wound around her wrist. He was surprised they let her have it. It was probably a fake one that could do no real damage, though. Her stylist was still putting the final touches on her outfit while his just stood off to the side and yawned.

Suddenly Isabelle went "Oh by the Angel!"  
He followed her stare and his jaw dropped. It was impossible to miss. Magnus. With glitter. So. Much. Glitter.

"Is he even wearing pants?" Isabelle whispered.

He squinted. "Don't know. I can't tell."

"Well, at least no one can dull his sparkle," she said. Simon chuckled.

"It's time to get in the ships!" Isabelle's stylist announced.

"The... what?" Simon asked.

"The ships! Look!" She pointed to a long line of miniature ships at the edge of an artificial river.

"Why are we riding in boats?" Isabelle asked while their stylists pulled the, towards a boat with the word SIZZY emblazoned on the side.

"And what is Sizzy?" Simon added.

"Well you see... Never mind. Just go with it."

Part 2.1: Max  
The ship lurched forward and Max began to move down the river. The sound of cheering got louder and louder the closer he got to the golden doors leading to the alley. Will they like me? he wondered.

When he finally passed through the gates the crowd fell silent. His heart sunk. They hated him. He knew they would hate him. Tears came to his eyes, blurring his vision.

But then the applause started again, louder than before. A few people shouted "Go Max!" or "I love you Max."

He grinned and waved to the people. They were all smiling and cheering. He liked that, everyone cheering for him. It made him feel special.

The ship came to a stop in a large pool at the end of the alley. Everyone became quiet again. Max looked up and realized it was because a teenage girl had stepped onto a balcony.

Part 2.2: Sebastian Verlac  
The whole ordeal was extremely dull to Sebastian. What was the point of all this fanfare? He was eager to get into the arena and do what he was bred to do: kill. He knew he could kill everyone in a single day, but the people wanted a show, and a show they would get.

"Welcome!" the girl on the balcony said. "To the first and only Mortal Games. We are pleased to welcome all of our friends from the pages of the books we love most: the Mortal Instruments and Infernal Devices. And while I have the chance," her voice cracked and she began to cry. "I just want to say... I love all of you! You're my babies! Even you, Sebastian! I love you!"

The girl was sobbing uncontrollably and had to be pulled out by security. Sebastian couldn't help but laugh at what she said. He was no one's "baby."


	7. Interviews

**AN (Major Clockwork Princess spoilers!): Just a quick explanation, since I'm writing Tessa's interview, I'm going to say that she's a modern-day Tessa (like we see in the epilogue) and so is Jem (just so he's not a silent brother). Will is going to be Clockwork Princess era, but still the age he was when it ended. I'm so sorry for the confusion!**

Part 1: Tessa Gray  
"Up first, we have everyone's favorite shadowhunter-warlock, the one, the only, Tessa Gray!"  
Tessa walked onto the stage. The lights were dazzling and the cheers deafening. Her long red dress flowed gracefully behind her. She wore her jade pendant from Jem and her silver bracelet from Will. They had been polished and cleaned well by her stylists and now they looked brand new.  
She sat down in the round white chair in front of Ceasar, whose hair was an awful yellowish green color that looked like something Church might throw up.  
"Welcome, Miss Tessa. It's a pleasure to have you here today," he said, giving her a smile. His teeth were unnaturally white.  
"Thank you," she replied.  
"I understand that this is the first time you have seen Mr. Will Herondale in quite a while, is that correct?"  
Will. She looked up at the light to ward off tears. She had been so happy to see him again, but he did not understand why she had broken down in tears when they had been reunited before the reaping. Or why Jem didn't look the same as he did before.  
"Yes, that is correct," she said.  
"Is it strange having both of your men in your life at the same time again?"  
"No, not really. It's like old times."  
Ceaser nodded. "And there's no tension between the two?"  
"Of course not. They just... picked up where they left off."  
"That's wonderful. I'm glad to know you get to see them both again. Now, we all know that you and Magnus traveled together for a while. Was there any romance between the two of you?"  
Tessa's cheeks turned faintly pink. "Oh, no. We're just friends. That's all."  
"Oh, well... Good to have that cleared up." It sounded like Ceaser was almost disappointed.  
A buzzing sound signaled the end of the interview. Ceaser shook Tessa's hand and said, "Let's have one last round of applause for Miss Tessa Gray!"  
Tessa smiled at the crowd as she exited the stage. Jem was at the edge of the stage in a black and white tuxedo. They smiled and nodded at each other and then Tessa continued back to the waiting area. Will found her there.  
"What did he mean, this is the first time you've seen me in a while?" he asked when they were away from most groups of people.  
"It's... complicated," Tessa said.  
"Complicated how?"  
Tessa sighed. "I'm not the same Tessa you know... I'm from the future, sort of."  
He looked a little less confused than she expected. "So what you're saying is you're from a time where I'm... Gone?" She nodded. "And Jem? You wouldn't have seen Jem either?"  
"Jem... That's even more complicated, can we not talk about this now?"  
Will opened his mouth and shut it again. "Okay," he said at last, and they went to watch the remainder of Jem's interview.

Part 2: Sebastian Verlac

The crowd wasn't sure how to respond when Cesar called out Sebastian's name. Some clapped and yelled wildly while others remained silent. A few even cowered behind their chairs. Cesar himself seemed hesitant when he shook Sebastian's hand.  
"So... Mr. Verlac," Cesar said.  
"I'm not going to commit mass murder here if that's what you're all afraid of," he said. There were a few nervous giggles from the crowd.  
"Saving it for the arena, eh?" Cesar asked.  
Sebastian smiled. "Exactly."  
"So why have you chosen to assume the Sebastian, which all of us know is not your real name?"  
"Because I've changed," he said. "I'm not the same person I was before."  
"And do you believe this change is for the better?"  
"Yes," he said after a moment of thought. "Contrary to popular belief, I do understand love and have a capacity to feel it."  
"But it does not appear that you know the difference in the boundaries sibling love and... love love." There were a few murmurs of agreement from the crowd. One person shouted, "He's just misunderstood!"  
Ignoring the comment, Sebastian said, "I thought I explained this already, my sister and I are the last of the Morgensterns. How else are we to continue the family name?"  
"Your sister could keep the name Morgenstern," Cesar suggested. "Or you could have children."  
"Both of which are unlikely occurrences."  
A buzzer sounded. Cesar exhaled and muttered something that sounded like "Thank God."  
"Let's have one more round of applause for Sebastian Verlac!"

Part 3: Gabriel Lightwood  
"Welcome, Mr. Lightwood," Cesar said. "You are the sixth Lightwood we've had tonight."  
"We are quite a large family," he said.  
"So how does it feel to know that your future relatives are part Herondale?"  
Gabriel laughed. "Honestly, I'm just impressed Will survived long enough to have descendants."  
The audience chuckled. "Are you positive it's Will's descendants that crossed with the Herondale line?  
Gabriel thought about Cecily. It wasn't possible... Was it?  
Cesar laughed. "I'm just teasing," he said. "I don't believe I've asked anyone else this, but is it odd seeing your descendants?"  
"Well of course," he said. "But they seem nice enough. Not very much like myself and my brother."  
Cesar nodded. "And do you honestly think you could kill them if it came down to your own survival?"  
Gabriel was silent for a moment. "I guess we'll find out tomorrow."  
"That is when we see what people will truly do to protect themselves," Cesar said.  
On that solemn note, the interview ended. Gabriel was still pondering Cesar's final question as he left the stage.

Part 4: Simon Lewis  
"Good evening Mr. Lewis!" Cesar said. "How do you like the Capitol?"  
"Well, I haven't gotten a chance to see a lot of it, but it seems... pleasant," he said.  
"You guys haven't gotten much of a stay here at all," Cesar said. "In fact, I understand you received no time in training?"  
"Nope, none at all."  
"Do you think this is an unfair advantage for the shadowhunters?" he asked.  
Simon thought about this for a moment. "No, not really. Downworlders have advantages of their own, even if we can't wield a weapon as well."  
Cesar nodded. "Good point. Now, you're fairly new to the downworld. Is it difficult to adjust to not being human?"  
"Yeah, of course. I mean, my life's expectations were to be in a band and get by on whatever money I could get. And I ended up killing demons and living on blood. Kind of a big change."  
"But, you're still in a band," Cesar offered.  
"Yeah, that did stay the same."  
"And what is your band's current name?"  
After a moment, Simon said, "I'm not even sure. When we came here, we were still discussing a new name. Last I remember we were at Monstrous Sea Otter or something like that." The audience laughed. "I think they're getting worse."  
"There was one a while ago that was pretty good," Cesar said. "Midnight Taco or something like that."  
"That was a while ago. I barely even remember that one."  
"How are your band members taking all this? You being a vampire and all?"  
"They were pretty cool with the whole vampire thing, but they're not too keen on me missing so many practices. I guess an apocalyptic war isn't a good enough excuse to miss a few days."  
The audience laughed. "Yes, that does seem like it would warrant a missing day or two. Now, we're almost out of time. Is there anything else you'd like to say?"  
Simon had planned out a whole final speech in case this happened. But now that it was time to deliver it, he was unable to. He knew this would be his last chance to be heard for a long time, and there was so much he needed to get out. But by the time he found his voice, the buzzer had gone off.


	8. Bloodbath

Bloodbath  
Helen Blackthorn  
The plates clicked into place. Helen Blackthorn immediately began surveying her surroundings. To her left was Jace Heron-Light-Morgan- whatever. To her right was the mundane girl. Sophie was her name, Helen thought. As for the landscape itself, it appeared to be a sort of jungle. They were all standing on solid ground, but there was a ring of water around the cornucopia. Even in the dim light Helen could see ripples forming on the water. There was more than likely something lurking underneath the surface.  
The countdown began. Helen looked around at the twenty-three people standing around her. Out of all the others, there was only one person she could trust. Aline.  
Could she trust her, though? What if she turns on me? What if all her kindness was just to get me to trust her and then stab me in the back, literally. Is everyone going to play the game?  
She was sure everyone was out to kill her. That's why she'd have to get them first.  
There was a sound like a gun shot. Everyone took off running. By the time Helen reached the water, Sebastian and Jace were already at the cornucopia. All I have to do is get a running start and jump. I can do it. Helen told herself. She backed up a little and ran. She overestimated the power she'd need to make it over and knocked right into a boy with a seraph blade. He whirled around. Helen was too afraid to move. The boy looked at Helen with apprehension for a moment before plunging the glowing blade into her heart.

Jessamine Lovelace  
By the time Jessamine reached the cornucopia there was already a body on the ground. She didn't recognize who it was. There was a glowing seraph blade protruding from her chest. She turned away and back to the stash of weapons. She grabbed a few seraph blades and a backpack containing who knows what.  
A girl came up beside her. It was Will's sister, Ella. They looked at each other for a split second. Ella was the first to raise her weapon, a knife. Small, but good for throwing. Jessamine had no choice. She pulled out a seraph blade and shouted "Tariel!"  
Before Ella could react, Jessamine stuck the blade into her heart. Ella's eyes widened and her knees buckled. Jessamine pulled the blade from her chest, turned around, and ran into Nate.  
Before she knew what was happening, Nate pulled something from his belt and slashed it across Jessamines throat. It was a knife.  
The last thing she remembered seeing was the cold, merciless look in the eyes of the boy she loved.

Sophie Collins

Sophie did as Gideon told her and ran straight for the woods as soon as the countdown ended. Gideon promised he would find her once he was out of the bloodbath.

She had barely gotten halfway to the woods when she heard a scream that could've only been Gideon's. She turned around. He was pinned to the ground by a werewolf.  
"No!" Sophie yelled. Gideon looked at her and shook his head. She wanted to try to help him but it was too late. She turned around just as the wolf opened it's jaws, revealing its vicious teeth, and ran. She reached the edge of the forest just as Gideon's final scream pierced the air.

Sebastian Verlac  
It was all to easy for Sebastian to find the little Lightwood boy. Despite his sister's shouted directions to go to the woods, he ran for the cornucopia. Stupid boy, Sebastian thought. It was time to finish what he started months ago.  
Sebastian ran up behind young Max without and sound and pulled out a large sword. How should I do this? Sebastian thought. Quickly or slowly? He decided on quickly for the same of time.  
Sebastian stuck the knife into the young boy's back. His childish scream pieced the air. He fell to the ground and his scream was silenced. Sebastian removed the knife from the boy's back. That was too easy.  
"Max!" a girl screamed. It was his older sister, Isabelle. She abandoned the vampire girl she was fighting and ran towards Sebastian, wielding nothing but her signature electrum whip. Sebastian ran in the opposite direction, laughing to himself. This was going to be way too easy. Almost boring. But he would give the people a show..

Nate Gray  
Killing Jessamine was almost too easy for Nate. He couldn't believe she thought she could trust him. Girls, he thought. So easily manipulated. It was a shame that he had to kill Jessamine though. She was rather pretty.  
Now Nate decided the best course of action would be to go to the forest and hide. He didn't want to hang around the bloodbath too long. Being a mundane had many disadvantages in this game, like the fact that he couldn't use seraph blades like the shadowhunters, or change into an animal like the werewolves. The odds were not in his favor, as that pink-haired lady would say.  
Unfortunately for Nate, the spot of land didn't provide much room for a running start to jump over the water. He landed a mere inch away from the other side. Something wrapped around Nate's foot and pulled him into the murky water...

Jordan Kyle  
After attacking the blonde haired boy, Jordan returned to rest of the fighting to locate Maia. She could see her at the edge of the woods, battling with the vampire girl, Maureen. She was losing badly. Without hesitation, Jordan, still in wolf form, raced to help her.  
Jordan pounced and knocked Maureen off Maia. Maureen snarled and changed her focus to Jordan. Her blood smeared face combined with her wild eyes gave her a frightening appearance. Jordan knew he could take her though.  
He should have known better than to underestimate Maureen though. In the blink of an eye, she pulled a small leather pouch out of her pocket and threw the contents onto Jordan's face. He yelped in pain. His vision became covered with black spots. It felt like his face was burning. Silver powder, he realized.  
While Jordan was blinded, Maureen pulled out a different weapon. A silver blade. She stuck it into the side of the whimpering wolf and left him to die.

Simon Lewis  
Simon heard Isabelle scream her younger brother's name. He turned around in time to see Sebastian pull a large blade free of young Max's chest. Isabelle ran towards Sebastian holding her whip. Simon couldn't let her do that. Taking on Sebastian with just a whip would be like committing suicide.  
He had almost gotten to Isabelle when an arm wrapped around his neck. "Not so strong without your mark are you?" The voice was Raphael's. Simon recalled that Raphael said that he would kill him if he ever lost the mark of Cain. _Oh no._  
"Have fun in hell, Daylighter." Raphael dropped something by Simon's feet and ran. Simon looked down. There was a lit match by his feet. It was too late to run. As he watched his feet, his legs, his arms catch fire, he formed one last thought.  
_I never told Isabelle I love her._


End file.
